Unexpected Guests
by A.writer.not.An.imal
Summary: A one shot depicting Tonks and Lupin on Christmas evening.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow fan fictioners. So this is my first fan fiction that I have written. I hope you guys like it so far. I kept it as canonical as possible but I changed certain things so please forgive me!

I would appreciate some in-put on this so go ahead and comment or message me.

All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

*POP!*

Tonks felt the soft snow meet her boots as she arrived at the Burrow. She had apparated straight from Headquarters where she had handed in the last of her paperwork for the day. It was a cold evening and her breath created a smoky mist before her.

She looked up in front of her whilst brushing the snow off her coat. The Burrow was a beautiful sight this Christmas Eve. The Weasleys had certainly out done themselves. Fairy lights danced and illuminated the snow covered Burrow even in the dark of the night. Tonks tried to ignore the enchanted snowmen that were having a snowball fight beside her. She made her way to the kitchen entrance being careful to avoid slipping on the path.

She stopped as her hand reached for the door handle. She could hear voices coming from inside. One voice in particular made her freeze in her steps.

_He came? He's back?_

Tonks tilted her head to get a better listen. No mistaking it she had heard his voice on the other side of the door. Remus Lupin's voice. Tonks straightened her back and stared into the wooden door before her.

_I'm not prepared for this. _

She dug her hands in her pockets and contemplated escape routes. She bit her lip considering going back to headquarters.

Strange how this seemed to slip Molly's mind when Tonks asked who was to attend the Christmas party. Let alone the fact that it slipped everyone's mind that he was back at all after meeting with Fenrir Greyback.

Tonks sighed and looked around making sure no one had caught her strange behaviour. Like many things lately she pushed this aside and locked it away at the back of her mind. And heart.

She wiped her boots on the welcome mat as it magically whistled back Jingle Bells and entered the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Tonks opened the door a rush of colours, sounds and smells surrounded her. Despite her state a few seconds ago she couldn't help but grin.

"Tonks dear you made it!" said Mrs Weasley. She rushed towards Tonks embracing her in a motherly way.

Tonks suddenly forgot what she had been dreading. "Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley. Thank you so much for inviting me over and saving me from the office. If it wasn't for you I think I might have worked all through Christmas."

"My dear don't even mention it. You are family to us. And I always tell Arthur that the Ministry asks too much of all of you. Working during Christmas? Hogwash." Mrs Weasley shoved a hot cup of mulled wine into Tonks' hands.

"Is there anything I can do to help you in the kitchen?" Tonks was hoping she could hide out in here. She had remembered suddenly what she was dreading.

"No no no." Mrs Weasley was practically pushing Tonks out now. "You go get yourself warm by the fire Tonks. Ginny will come help me with the last preparations." Tonks smiled weakly trying to hide the jolt her stomach gave. Tonks had a funny feeling Mrs Weasley knew she wouldn't have come if she had mentioned of this unexpected guest.

She started walking towards the voices coming from the other room. Her heart started beating hard now as if it was trying to escape. Trying to escape the reminder of how it felt to be hurt.

How long had it been now? 6 or 7 months? She had lost count.

Her feet felt heavy now and strangely louder than usual. She could already feel the heat in her cheeks as she tried to stop herself from thinking what had happened so many months ago. When the tension between them was a polar opposite to the tension she felt now.

_What was it that he said again? _

Her hand was on the door now.

_Oh yes I remember now_.

She pushed the door open.

"_Last night was a mistake. It meant nothing" _


End file.
